


Get Dirty (NSFW Headcanons feat. K Characters)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Headcanon, K Project - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, admin kai, daiki fuse, izumo kusanagi - Freeform, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, kousuke fujishima - Freeform, mikoto suoh - Freeform, reishi munakata - Freeform, ren gotou, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform, tatsuya enomoto, you chitose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: NSFW headcanons about the K characters.Headcanons, NSFW.





	Get Dirty (NSFW Headcanons feat. K Characters)

Munakata:

-He totally has a temperature kink. Hot wax, ice cubes, cold metal, you name it. He loves using them on his lover, especially in the bedroom, watching their face for reactions to the subtances. He also really enjoys having them used on him; the hot wax is his favorite.  
-He loves his lover's legs; something about them is incredibly sexy to him. He loves feeling the length of their leg, seeing it bend. He especially likes it when they wrap them around his waist during sex.  
-His favorite occasional treat when it comes to sex is semi-public sex. He would love to fuck his lover as they try to keep quiet, warning them that they would get caught if anyone were to find them. It’s arousing to him because he loves seeing his lover hold back moans as he’s a stickler for quiet manners and keeping a good public face.  
-When it comes to the actual sex, he likes any position where he can’t see his lover’s face; it forces him to imagine the faces they’re making as he fucks them, making it all the more imaginative for him. He tends to keep a moderate but deep pace, opting for depth over speed.

 

Fushimi:

-He’s a teaser. A huge teaser. He loves getting his lover riled up, whether it be whispering dirty things into their ear, or touching them suggestively with light brushes of his fingers throughout the day. Something that he really enjoys is teasing his lover playfully if they’re nervous when having sex. It’s that slight bit of sadism in him.  
-Going off of that, he is about 90% dominant in the bedroom, contrary to popular belief. He likes being in control, and with that control, he enjoys hints of sadistic traits, like mercilessly teasing his partner, or using orgasm control on them. Something about them being at his mercy just gets him going.  
-The actual sex is pretty intense. He can definitely be gentle, but if it’s not his and his lover’s first time together, than he gets rough pretty easily. Maybe not the ‘fuck-you-till-you-break’ kind of rough, but more so like ‘you-might-have-some-bruises-tomorrow’ kind of rough.  
-In the rare chance that he is feeling submissive, one of his favorite things is being blindfolded. Not being able to see would only intensify whatever his lover decides to lay on him, causing him to be extra responsive. He also enjoys the task of feeling his lover’s body while being blindfolded; to him it’s like he’s rediscovering his lover.

 

Mikoto:

-If his lover is female, he’s really into short skirts/thigh highs. Really anything that will show off her legs, especially her thighs, because it leaves so little to the imagination.  
-One thing he’ll do with a female lover is touch her legs and thighs to tease her while she’s standing behind the bar, talking with the other guys. If she even so much as shivers and the other guys see it, he’ll "punish" her later for it.  
-When it comes to the main event, he can be really cautious at first, but once he gets comfortable and really gets into it, he’s super rough. Like, “he’s-so-far-gone-he’s-holding-your-hands-behind-your-back-pinned-you-to-the-bed-and-slamming-into-you-with-all-he’s-got” kinda rough.  
-He might not care for throwing his weight around with the guys in his group, but he’s got a secret master/servant kink, and likes to add to it by making his lover immobile, tying of their wrists and ankles so he has free reign over them.  
-He’s more into private sex, but he often likes to make it REALLY obvious to the others, like he’s marking his lover as completely unobtainable for anyone else. He’ll tease his lover like crazy and make them super-bothered, then cart them away to another room. He 100% doesn’t care if anyone hears, because it’s like a total ego boost for him if the other guys know. And he’ll be sure to leave tons of love bites on their collar and thighs. 

 

Chitose:

-His favorite positions are the ones where he can hold his partner from behind. It gives him freer reign to hold and fondle any part of his lover’s body.  
-He’s a biter during sex; seeing his teeth marks all over his partner’s skin afterward gives him a huge ego boost.  
-He’s one of the few in HOMRA who likes having anal sex with his partner, but the only one who is willing to be both top or bottom.  
-His favorite part of his lover’s body is their hips; he likes how they look, and he loves digging his nails into them during sex.  
-He’s very big into back scratching. He likes feeling his partner’s nails running down his back, and if he starts to bleed, it just adds to it for him.

 

Enomoto:

-He’s very self-conscious about making noise during sex. He finds the noises he makes to be embarrassing, but most of the time he can barely hold them in.  
-He prefers to have sex with his partner when the temperature is warmer. He likes the feeling of their slick bodies rubbing against each other, plus it feels like one great big hug as they have sex.  
-He really enjoys it when his partner grabs his ass during sex. There’s no real rhyme or reason to it; he just really likes it.

 

Fuse:

-He’s actually a big fan of having sex in unconventional places. The kitchen, the bathroom, the balcony of the apartment. It really gets him going.  
-He doesn’t venture into toys too much, but of the few that he has tried with his partner, his favorite has been the cock ring.  
-He likes burning incense before and during sex, most often a warm scent like vanilla or cinnamon. Something about having those scents waft through the room is really erotic to him.

 

Goto:

-He’s a very romantic lover when it comes to sex. He likes having candles lit, music playing quietly in the background, massage oils. It all just hypes up the act for him.  
-Strangely enough, he actually has secret pelvic tattoos, a dagger on each side, and he likes to show them off to his partner when they have sex, which causes his pants to be the first thing that comes off.  
-He’s very into cum play; he just loves seeing it all over his partners body, especially their chest.

 

Hidaka:

-He’s pretty much down to try anything when it comes to toys; in his opinion, if it gives him and his partner pleasure, then what’s the harm?  
-He’s very vocal in bed, and doesn’t try to hide it, whether it be groans or saying dirty things in their ear. He also likes when his partner is vocal as well; it lets him know he’s doing a good job.  
-He loves oral. Loves it. When he’s giving, he loves to watch his partner squirm and pant as he pleases them. When he’s receiving, he loves it when his partner looks him in the eyes; something about eye contact during oral is extremely sexy to him.

 

Kosuke:

-Kosuke tries to hold back his groans as much as possible during sex, not because he’s embarrassed, but because he absolutely loves hearing his partner’s mewls and cries of pleasure.  
-He’s quite fond of some good morning sex; it wakes him up more for the day and gives him an excuse to make his partner some breakfast afterwards.  
-He’s really amazing at oral; seriously, whether his partner is male or female, he can always make them orgasm with just his mouth.  
-His favorite porn genre is “cumshots”. Even though he’s a sweet cinnamon roll, he likes to imagine how dirty his partner looks with his cum all over their body.  
-If he’s in public, he lets his partner know that he wants sex by touching their ass, and the signal gets across quite well; he’d be way too nervous and polite to do it under any other circumstances.  
-He loves, loves, loves nipple clamps, whether they’re used on him or his partner.

 

Izumo:

What would Izumo do during a blowjob, do you think? I think he would try pretty hard to let you be in control; his hands would twitch as he tried not to guide your head, he’d have a hard time not bucking his hips up into your mouth as you sucked his cock. His jaw would clench as he would try his damnedest not to let any groans past his lips, and he’d curse himself later for the ones he did let slip. His head would hang and his eyes would be shut tight. Or maybe they would watch you as your tongue ghosted over the soft skin of his head. Maybe his thighs would shake as the pleasure got to him. But his hips would eventually buck, wouldn’t they? He wouldn’t be able to help himself. The only glimmer of control he would have would be when he would finally cum into your warm mouth, and he would take every bit of pride in that little glimmer.


End file.
